If I Had One Wish
by rockstar1212
Summary: If I had one wish...I'd wish for something you couldn't give me." I whispered. "If I had one wish, I'd wish for you." Short oneshot. DL! Please read & review


**If I Had One Wish**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101 or anything else you've ever heard of.**

**AN: Okay, so I know I should be working on my chapter stories, but this seemed like a cool idea. It's all in Logan's point of view. Hope you like it.**

**--**

**(Logan's Point Of View)**

I sat silently in my dorm room, looking at the calendar on the wall. Today was November 18th, 2008, my 18th birthday. Nobody had even remembered it. Zoey's birthday, which was November 2nd, had a big red circle on it, drawn by Zoey herself. Her initials _ZB_ were scribbled inside.

I hated writing my birthday down, because I'd rather see who remembered it. It was almost noon, and nobody had remember. Nobody, not Zoey, Chase, Michael…you know those people I thought were my best friends. Lola didn't remember, or Quinn. Nicole, who's back from Kansas for her senior year, loves this kind of stuff, and yet, she forgot too.

But, there's only one person that I really wanted to remember. That one person that I know everything about, every little thing, down to the exact way her face looks for every emotion she shows. That person would be Miss Dana Cruz herself, who came back from Paris for senior year too.

It was amazing, the first day I saw her again. She looked so different, yet as soon as I looked at her, it was obvious who she was. The only person I've ever talked to about…liking Dana is my brother, Jake. He told me if I know all this stuff about her, how come I don't just ask her out.

It's not that simple. She's Dana. That might not seem like much to some people, but to me its everything. Dana is the only girl that has never liked me, even just a little. I mean, even Zoey liked me some during that play we did in eight grade. Dana has never even given me a second glance.

I hear a knock at the door suddenly, making me loose my train of thought. I walk over and open the door, surprised to see Dana standing there. Deep down, I'm wondering if she remembered my birthday, but by looking at her face, I know that's not it. Ever since Dana came back, we've been pretty close…as friends I mean, nothing more. I wish it was something more, but it's not.

"Dana what's-" I started to ask, but she cut me off, beginning to cry.

"Dana?" I whispered.

"Oh…my…god Logan…I'm so sorry…I can't…believe…I forgot…your birthday!"

"Dana…its okay. Don't cry about it. Everyone else did too." Something didn't feel right about this. I couldn't believe Dana was crying over forgetting my birthday. I mean, come on.

"Can we go to the beach?" She whispered.

"Sure." I said softly.

We walked down to the beach in silence. I love the beach. If I could be anywhere in the world, I'd be at the beach. We took off our shoes and walked in the edge of the water for awhile, just thinking. Finally, Dana turned, walking back up the sand. I watched her flop down in the dry sand softly. I go over and sit down beside her.

"I really am sorry I forgot about your birthday, Logan…"

"Its okay. Really, it is."

"You didn't let me finish. Since I forgot your birthday…you get one wish. It can be anything you want. And I'll make it come true, at least…I'll do my best to."

"Dana…the only thing I could ever wish for…isn't something you'd even consider giving me."

"What do you mean?"

"If I had one wish…I'd wish for you." I said, feeling my face get a little hot as I said this.

"I'm right here Logan."

"That's not what I mean."

"Then what do you mean?" She asks softly, looking right in my eyes.

"I like you Dana, a lot. I would wish to be with you, as in…be your boyfriend. That's the only wish I have."

"Then stop wishing…" She says simply, and I give her a confused and hurt look, thinking she's rejecting me. "…and kiss me already."

I smile, looking at her for just a second. She smiles back, as I lean in and put my lips to hers lightly. Its just a simple kiss, but it feels like so much more than that. I've always wondered what it would be like to kiss Dana. Now I know.

When we pulled back, Dana smiled. "If _I_ could have one wish…" she whispered, "I'd wish you would do that again."

**AN: Okay, so that wasn't as good as I had thought it would be. But its late, and I'm going to bed now. Leave reviews telling me what you think of this story.**

**-Breanna**


End file.
